Pink Day
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Holiday Chaos 7: The boys hide in the basements while Kim and Trini host rival parties.  And Kim has a serious issue to deal with that she needs her best friend for.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note: Wow. You guys didn't think I'd be back so soon, did ya? Well, neither did I. I found a website that lists holidays (finally) and discovered this one. I couldn't resist. It screamed Kim and went so well with my idea for the next story that I had to use it. I hope you enjoy. (If you're new, you can read this story all by itself and it should make sense. If you want to start at the beginning go read St. George's Day and move on from there.)_

**Pink Day**

By JDPhoenix

Kimberly knew she would be tempting fate by doing it today, but it kept distracting her.

Not that she had time to deal with it. Trini was seeing to that.

Trini had finally had enough with Kimberly's annual gathering of Pink Rangers and had retaliated with an Anti-Pink Day. Right now, twenty miles south in Angel Grove, female Rangers of all colors—as long as they weren't Pink—were gathering at the Scott house.

Kim wasn't too angry about the whole thing. She didn't want to keep the Yellows, Blues, or Whites away, but this was a celebration of the color Pink. She couldn't very well invite the others. At least this way Alyssa could go to Trini's party. The decision to exclude Alyssa had never sat well with Kim, but the girl _was_ technically a White Ranger.

Kim spun around in the computer chair. She needed to finish this letter before the girls started arriving.

She reached for the top desk drawer but slammed it shut before it had opened an inch. She was lucky Tommy was such an antsy person. He did most of his work on his laptop, leaving the office computer for her. Otherwise she wasn't sure where she would have hidden the box. She'd bought it last night on her way home from the gym and smuggled it upstairs under the guise of party supplies. Now it was haunting her, but she couldn't do it. It would be too much, even on a normal day.

She sighed and looked back to the computer screen.

"Dear Rose," it read. "I am sending you this e-mail for two reasons. One: to apologize for not inviting you, but I know better than anyone how hard it is to get away when the forces of darkness are aware and personally annoyed by your existence. And two: to tell you what is going on before you hear it from someone else. Every year every Pink Ranger in the galaxy gets together on Pink Day. It's just a silly little party to celebrate our color, but given your current place as an active Ranger, I know it would be too difficult for you to attend."

The letter was missing something. Kim did some quick editing—deleted a word, changed a number—and added, "And three: I want to invite you to next year's party. Trust me. It has been a long while since a team failed to defeat their enemy in under 14 months. I expect to see you in a year."

She signed off with "Forever Pink," and a simple "Kim, the First."

A quick spell check and she sent the message off. It may have been a bad idea to e-mail someone such a potentially damaging message, but Kim's computer and internet connection had been set up by the one and only Billy Cranston and were periodically monitored by the likes of Justin and Hayley. It was safe.

Kimberly shot one more look at the drawer before rushing out of the room. Fate aside, she and Trini weren't talking and she would need her best friend when she did do it.

* * *

Tommy fought the urge to bang his head on the rock wall as he spun aimlessly in the office chair. Who knew summer would be so hard? He had thought teaching would be a great job because of the summers off, but now he was trapped in his basement with no papers to grade, no tests to write, and nothing to occupy his time. Hayley had banned him from the Cyberspace after the Dinos graduated, saying that it was weird to have him there even then. He couldn't call Jason either because Kim and Trini were fighting—according to Jason they did it every year around this time and he just needed to learn to live with it. 

Tommy was so bored he was actually considering creating a new Ranger team just to pass the time. He pondered that for a minute and ultimately decided it was a bad idea. Conner had not been good for his stress levels. Maybe time travel was a good idea. He could go back in time and beat the crap out of Goldar as the Black Ranger. That'd give the overgrown monkey some nightmares.

Lucky for Goldar—which is odd, since he has long been dead—two men rushed down the steps before Tommy could get past the evil joy of beating an old foe.

"Hey, Tommy," Leo said weakly, lifting one hand in a sad excuse for a wave.

"What's up?" Tommy asked, nodding to Leo.

The second man wore what could have been a simple black training uniform, his long black hair was in a braid down his back and a red stone hung from a chain around his neck. He harrumphed in Tommy's general direction, folded his tattooed arms.

Tommy turned to Leo. "What did I do?"

"You can turn invisible," Leo said dryly.

"Come on, Airek!" Tommy cried. "It's not like I chose the power—or that you had it copyrighted for that matter!"

The Phantom Ranger harrumphed again and positioned himself near the wall.

Tommy shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "How's Kendrix?"

"She's good," Leo said, taking a seat on the steps that lead to Hayley's old work area. "She's working to decrease the length of time we have to leave fields fallow."

"And how's Cassie, I hesitate to ask?"

"She's fine," Airek grunted.

"I'm glad."

Zhane, Carter, and Wes hurried down the steps.

"Too much Pink," Zhane muttered, making a beeline for the minifridge in the corner.

"I second that," Carter muttered. "One is more than enough."

"At least Dana's the stereotypical Pink," Wes said, plopping down next to Leo. "Jen's practically a Yellow."

"No, she's not," Tommy said. "Pinks are emotional; Jen's just angry instead of sappy."

"Is anyone else coming?" Airek asked.

"Not unless Mystic Pink is bringing anyone."

They quickly batted around ideas. Wes recommended watching a movie, but Leo and Zhane wouldn't get most of the jokes. Carter recommended a game of flag football, but Airek reminded them that the girls would see them if they played in the yard and civilians would see them if they played in the park—neither were good ideas. Tommy remembered his time-travel idea but Wes reminded them that once they got then they might want to change things—things that could change the present in ways they might not like.

"So what do we do?" Zhane asked sadly. His expression immediately brightened and he laughed in a way that the others assumed was meant to be evil, but didn't quite work coming from the jovial Silver Ranger. "Andros just called," he said brightly. "This is gonna be good."

* * *

Trini smiled, satisfied with how things were going. Kira was discussing the perks and disadvantages of being the only girl with Taylor and Alyssa; Tori and Madison were comparing notes on the color Blue; Udonna was telling Aisha, Tanya, and Delphine what had happened to Rita; Katy and Kelsey were debating extreme sports; and the others were watching a documentary on the Power Rangers on TV, laughing at the assumptions people made. 

Trini's smile widened as one of the girls rose from the couch and walked over to join Katy and Kelsey's discussion. She knew Kim wouldn't invite an active Pink to her party, it was too easy for active Rangers to be called away and any Ranger worth her salt would want to come along to help. But Trini didn't care. This was her final stab at Kim's event: Trini had invited Veronica Robinson. Oh yeah, she had won. And she wasn't done yet.

"All right girls," she called, bringing everyone's attention to herself. "I want to tell you why I brought you here today, and then I want to invite you to join me on a little mission."

The girls exchanged looks ranging from confusion to excitement to determination. Trini fought the urge to cackle. This day would go down in Ranger history.

* * *

"Trini's up to something," Jason said, pacing back and forth. 

Adam shot Andros a look. Jason Lee Scott was the most respected of all Rangers. Sure, Tommy was awe-inspiring at first, but Jason was the first Red, the boy chosen to lead the world's greatest fighting force and the man who had risked his very life to protect the monarchy of an alien planet and was now currently second in line for that same throne—though he tried every chance he got to deny it. But now? Now Jason was worried. He'd been pacing since before Adam had arrived and had only spoken when Nick and Leanbow had taken their places in the basement.

"How bad could it be?" Adam asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Jason turned his gaze to Eric. "Trini was the first Yellow, the most cunning, most dangerous of them all. Taylor is the closest any of them come to her."

Nick stepped forward. "How bad can a Yellow be? I mean, Chip was—"

"Chip was a guy," Blake said, radiating Ninja control and poise. "Male Yellows are goofballs."

Trent shook his head, adding with a smile, "Female Yellows are sneaky, manipulative forces of feminine power." Several of the other men gave him questioning looks. "I was evil for a _long_ time," he said quickly.

Jason spoke up before the conversation could degenerate any further. "Good, that should help us combat the girls' evil plan. Blake? You and Trent go do some recon upstairs. But stay away from Aisha and Tori. They're ninjas, they'll spot you guys a mile away. Cole? Talk to the animals. I want them on alert for any changes in the girls' attitudes. Andros? Try and convince Ashley to tell us what's going on. I don't want to see a Pink and Yellow war on the five o'clock news."

* * *

Kim held the box between her hands. She was supposed to be downstairs, acting as hostess and enjoying time with her fellow Pinks. But she couldn't. She needed to know. Even if she and Trini weren't talking, the idea wouldn't leave her alone. She stood and walked purposefully into the hall. The girls were all downstairs so she didn't bother hiding the box. She walked quietly into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was certainly not the same person she had been all those years ago when Zordon had brought them to the Power Chamber. She sat down, unwrapping the contents of the box and thinking back. 

Zordon. The pain of his death was as raw now as it had been that long ago day. She could still remember dropping to her knees as the Quatrons she had been fighting turned to dust. Several onlookers had asked if she was all right—they hadn't known what to make of the situation, let alone the presence of a Ranger in LA—but she couldn't answer. She had sat there, sobbing quietly until Zack found her, lifted her up, and took her back to her apartment. He had said something about Tommy being the one who should have found her, even though he was going to UCSD and was hours away. She hadn't listened, hadn't moved except to go to the bathroom and eat the occasional saltine cracker for two days until Jason broke down her door and made her listen to reason.

She smiled wryly, picking up the box once more just to make sure. Zack was right, Tommy should have been the one to lift her to her feet that day. But he was here now, and together they could share their joy and their sorrow that they couldn't see the look on Zordon's face when he heard the news.

Kimberly let out a long breath and looked around, wondering who now that Zordon was gone she should run to first—who should she show these two pink lines.

* * *

"What are you doing up here?" Kat asked, avoiding looking at the overeager Zhane. 

"We have to tell you something," Tommy said breathlessly. "Where's Kim?"

"She's busy," Jen said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's so important?"

Wes and Carter looked at each other and shrugged. "Trini—" Carter began, but was cut off by the angry tones of a rap song from outside. Everyone hurried onto the porch and into the front yard. They immediately stiffened, ready for a fight. Everyone from Trini's Anti-Pink Day party had gathered about twenty feet from Tommy's porch. No one was sure which one of the non-Pinks' cars was blasting the rap music, but it didn't much matter, the insult was there. Vida may have liked the music, but anyone who knew Kimberly knew she hated rap.

"Where is she?" Trini asked, ignoring Jason as he tried to talk her out of this insanity.

Kendrix giggled from her place on the porch. "I never noticed how many girls wore White before."

Tommy ignored her, looking around for his wife. With the rap music still blasting Kim should have been outside yelling in fury, but she was nowhere to be seen. The screen door behind him opened and Tommy turned to see Kim, tears streaming down her face and a light in her eyes he hadn't seen before.

"Kim?" he asked.

She jumped into his arms and whispered something in his ear that sent him stumbling back. He leaned on the porch railing, watching her in happy shock as she walked down the steps to Trini. When she was three feet away from her best friend she held out a small white object. Trini took it hesitantly—there was no telling whether this was a trick or not. She looked at the object for a solid minute before looking up at Kim.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The two screamed and jumped around in a circle, holding one another for support. When the screaming quieted Tommy cleared his throat—Andros had, by this point, turned off the music.

"We," Tommy said, his eyes locking with Kim's, "are having a baby."

Five minutes later Conner called to ask if everything was okay. He had been able to hear the shouts of joy all the way from town.

* * *

_AN: I don't know when the next one's coming. I don't know what will happen in it. But given how quickly this one came out (and how horrible work is right now) I'm not sure of anything. Updates in schedule are always on my profile page and reviewers (who express an interest in the continuance of this story line). So review!_


End file.
